A Special Project
by RenegadexImpurity
Summary: When the teacher issues a new project, what will Narumi do when Billy has chosen Kiri for his partner? And has Billy slowly fallen for Kiri through his own trap? KiriXNaru UPDATED
1. Let's Begin

Disclaimer: not mine :(  
I hope you like it!

* * *

"All right, listen up. Today you will be assigned a project for English. It can be done anyway you wish, however, it must have a theme from another culture. You may work in groups of two or more but not exceeding five. Your evaluators for this project will not only be myself but the senior students as well."

The class murmured quietly. It was an interesting project to say the least, and they got to pick their own partners! The class soon began chatting excitedly.

"Ne, Ki-ch-"

Kanako's sentence was never finished as Billy tackled Kiri, quickly announcing that they were partners.

"Me can not believe this! He is touching my Kiri! Oh Emily, if you were here!" Iori exclaimed as he glared at Billy. Billy blissfully ignored Iori by snuggling closer to Kiri, who in turn seemed quite uninterested and attempted to wiggle out of his grasp.

Kanako sighed and turned to her other friend, Taro Komatsu and politely asked to be his partner. Taro accepted quickly and they began to plan their project.

"So Kiri , What country should we do? Chinese? American? Korean? Indian?"

"..."

"Let's try Chinese then!"

Kiri nodded, the clouds in the sky looked like pillows, beckoning her to sleep. Unbeknownst to her, Narumi was passing by her class and the sight of Billy hugging Kiri made his blood boil. It dampened his previously good mood and he stormed back to the S.P. club room.

He slammed the door shut and snapped a sulky "What?" at Kei and Ochiai. Ochiai frowned slightly at Narumi but Kei smiled playfully.

"Is Naru-Naru mad at Billy for hugging Ki-chan again?"

Narumi turned red as he yelped out,

"WHY WOULD I CARE ABOUT MUSSY HEAD!"

Kei giggled as Narumi chased him around the room. Ochiai merely sighed and resumed his task at hand, which was to decide who S.P.'s next model will be. Narumi sat down on the couch, ran a hand through his hair and scowled at Kei.

**Meanwhile**

"So, China has a lot of similarities with Japan too!"

"Yeah, even the characters look the same. "

"But they mean different words."

"mmn…"

"Oi, Mussy Head, there's an S.P. meeting now."

Narumi stepped into the near empty classroom, staring at Billy with suspicion in his eyes.

Kiri sighed, all she wanted to do was sleep. Maybe she could sneak in a few snoozes during the meeting. Billy stood up and followed her to the room but as he neared the doorway, Narumi blocked his way.

"You're not part of the S.P. Scram."

"Don't think about talking that way to me, amateur."

"Che. There's nothing you can do at the moment."

"Where Kiri goes, I go."

Narumi's response to this was to slam the door in Billy Iketani's face. Billy was mildly surprised. He grinned slowly, _This is a good sign. _he thought. _Soon, what Kiri possess will be mine and that amateur will see who is the number hair stylist!_

**A/N **: This is my first time writing a Beauty Pop Fanfic…I won't update if I don't get reviews I like constructive criticism, but no flames please. I'm sorry if some of the characters seem a bit OOC.


	2. Plotting

Chapter two

* * *

Narumi was pissed. Every few minutes or so he glanced back at the door, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Ochiai coughed politely. Narumi looked over at him, irritated.

"What?"

"Are you ready to start the meeting?"

Narumi glanced to his right, Kanako was busy reading a thick book, Ochiai was typing away on his laptop, looking at Narumi patiently and Kei was utterly absorbed in eating his chips. He sighed and looked to his left, Kenichirou was giving Taro a massage, Iori was busy texting someone on his cell phone. _No doubt it's Emi…_ he thought wrly. And Kiri…Kiri was fast asleep.

He allowed a small smile to flit across his face before he called the meeting to order.

"We've decided who the next model will be."

Narumi paused for effect.

"It will be Ayumi Hamasaki's niece."

The club room erupted with gasps and delighted cries. Narumi and Ochiai smirked; this S.P. would not only enhance their reputation but also showcase the club in an international model contest.

"Are you sure you can do it, amateur?" a snide voice cut through all the excitement.

"EH?! HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE?"

Billy smirked as he pointed to the window.

"Your club room's on the ground floor, amateur. I trust you can figure out the rest for yourself?"

"YOU COCKY LI-"

"Isn't this good Ki-chan? The international model contest is in Hong Kong this year. We can go pick up some props for our project."

Billy commented as he ignored Narumi, putting his arm around Kiri. Kiri twitched and took his hand off her shoulder. Her normally sleepy face frowning.

Narumi let out a breath. _So what I saw in the classroom wasn't really what I thought it was. Wait. Why would I think that anyway? Why am I thinking about Mussy Head! I don't care what she does in her free time- do I? Why am I even asking myself such pointless questions! _

Billy, sensing Narumi's discomfort grinned evilly.

"We also need to find a hotel to stay in. I'm sure Emi would allow Kiri and me to be in the same room."

"What?! Me can not believe you! Emi would never allow you to touch Kiri! Me is going to send Emi an email right now! Hmph!"

"NO CO-ED ROOMS ARE ALLOWED!" Narumi thundered.

"Hmm, Emi sent me over to the Koshiba household to live. Wouldn't one take that as a sign that she wants me to marry her little Kiri?"

"You disgust me." Narumi growled.

"You're trash." Billy happily retorted.

"GET OUT OF THE CLUBROOM!"

Billy mouthed the words "I'll wait for you outside" at Kiri before walking out the door. Narumi sat down and glared at Billy's retreating back. Ochiai promptly took over seeing as Narumi would not be in the mood to announce the rest of the details.

"What Billy said is true. We will indeed be traveling to Hong Kong for the makeover of Ayumi Hamasaki's niece. Since we will be there anyway, some sightseeing time will be allotted. I suggest you pack soon. We leave in two days."

The members of the Scissors project began to leave, chatting enthusiastically. Kanako was smiling as she and Kiri listened to Taro boast about how the panel of judges would be impressed with his hair cutting skills.

"How did Billy know where the contest would be held this year?" Narumi asked through gritted teeth.

"The most plausible reason is because he is a well known hair stylist. This things would be reported to him right away."

"That doesn't explain how he deducted the whole thing from eavesdropping on us announcing the model."

"Hmm...Perhaps he intercepted our network communications?"

Narumi snorted, " That idiot? He couldn't intercept anything. He's no genuis."

"Never underestimate people, Narumi. They can prove to be quite troublesome later on."

Narumi nodded as he gathered up his stuff and headed out. He enjoyed the soft summer breeze as it swept across his hair. Sighing contently, he walked to the entrance of the school before noticing that Kiri was alone.

"Where's that Billy guy? I thought he was walking you home?"

"Oh, it's Naru-Naru."

"CALL ME SENPAI!"

"Naru-Naru-Senpai. He texted me saying he had to go somewhere."

"I hope he doesn't follow us to the contest"

Kiri said nothing, opting instead to gaze at the brilliant blue sky. Narumi found himself staring at her face again. _Her messy haircut actually complements her delicate features. With the right clothes, Mussy Head can be…cute. _Then he snapped back into reality. _What am I thinking!_ He thought, his heart pounding. _I did not just think that! Mussy Head is so _not_ cute._ Kiri merely looked at him oddly before walking off.

"HEY!"

Narumi grabbed her hand, Kiri was visibly startled. Narumi hardly ever displayed affection, if any at all.

"Let's get ice cream. There's something I want to talk to you about."

* * *

Billy reviewed his plan:

1). He would win Kiri Koshiba's heart.

2). With his powers of persuasion and with Kiri being love struck, he would take the Legendary Scissors from her.

Those were his top priorities. However, his eyes glanced over at the other sheets of paper he was holding. One sheaf of paper in particular caught his eye. The project assigned to him and Kiri. Smiling, he took the piece of paper out, pen poised to start formulating ideas.

But above all, Billy kept in mind that he had to get those scissors from Kiri. His boss wanted, no, _needed_ them and Billy will not fail. But what Billy didn't realize was that slowly, his heart couldn't fail to beat for a certain sleepy, mussy headed girl.

* * *

**A/N:** Thanks to every one who replied! I appreciate your comments, they inspire me to write. As well, all the constructive criticism was good. xD I'm sorry my chapters are short. I wil write longer chapters as soon as my exams are done heehee...So for now, you guys will have to endure snitches and snatches of A Special Project!  
I will have the next chapter up soon. ;


End file.
